


MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH

by Finished_With_The_Show



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Other, Skype, Textfic, Texting, chatfic, one shot (for now)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finished_With_The_Show/pseuds/Finished_With_The_Show
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany creates a chatroom to talk about the World Meeting, and you can tell how well it goes...</p><p><strong> Thehero: </strong> mhmm whatcha say<br/><strong> Pastaaaaa: </strong> Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<br/><strong> BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa?: </strong> Become one with Mother Russia, da?<br/><strong> panda: </strong> how do ytou work this thing?/???<br/><strong> panda: </strong> the buttons ar<br/><strong> panda: </strong> e so smal<br/><strong> panda: </strong> aiyah!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH

**Author's Note:**

> Characters may be OOC, as I've never written any text/chat fics for the Hetalia fandom, nor have I ever tried, before this. Their, names are pretty self-explanatory...

**Ludwig B has created this chatroom.  
Ludwig B has renamed this chatroom to World Meeting**

**Ludwig B has added FlyingMintBunny, L’Amour, Thehero, Pastaaaaa, BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa?, panda, Kagamine Kiku, and Who**

**Ludwig B:** This is for the upcoming World Meeting to be held in Frankfurt, Germany. We can discuss our timetables, venues, and other topics we may need to add in the meeting schedule in this chat room.   
**Ludwig B:** The main topics in this meeting will be Global Warming, Economics of the World Bank, Oil and Natural Resources, and Politics concerning North Korea.  
 **Thehero:** mhmm whatcha say  
 **Pastaaaaa:** Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
 **BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa?:** Become one with Mother Russia, da?  
 **panda:** how do ytou work this thing?/???   
**panda:** the buttons ar  
 **panda:** e so smal  
 **panda:** aiyah!!!  
 **Kagamine Kiku:** It’s because you’re too old, China.  
 **Thehero:** BURRRRNNNN  
 **Thehero:** I’m promoting you to sidekick, Kiku!!  
 **L’Amour:** Bonjour l’Angleterre, souhaitez-vous passer la nuit dans mon lit?  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** Speak English, frog!!  
 **L’Amour:** Non, Francais is better than your English.  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** Not true!! You take that back!  
 **BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa?** I agree with England here.  
 **BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa?** We all know that the only language worth speaking is Russian.  
 **Thehero** COMMIE BASTARD YOU LIAR!!!

**Thehero has renamed this chat to ENGLISH SUCKERSSS ITS THE HEROS LANGUAGE**

 **TheHero** English, tHE HERO’S LANGUAGE!!!!  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** SEE???? ENGISH!!!  
 **TheHero** *English, stop mangling MY language!  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** Fuck You  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** English is clearly MY language!  
 **L’Amour:** You see, English poisons the minds of those who speak it.   
**L’Amour:** Obviously, there is something wrong with Angleterre, and Amerique is Amerique.  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with me!  
 **Thehero: **lmfao sounds fake but okay  
 **panda:** What does lfmao mean?  
 **Thehero:** lmfao  
 **Thehero:** you don’t know?  
 **Thehero:** wow.  
 **BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa?:** Not everyone is stupid like you, Amerika.  
 **Thehero:** Where’d you get that insult, the internet?  
 **BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa?:** The same place you got your brain.  
 **BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa?:** Oh wait, YOU DON’T HAVE ONE!!  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** I believe this is what you call a burn, right, Alfred?  
 **Thehero:** First of all, you can shut up, commie bastard  
 **Thehero:** Second of all, you can shut up, Iggy  
 **Thehero:** Third of all, I’M THE HERO SO THAT DOESN’T APPLY!  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** Notice how he doesn’t deny it.  
 **Thehero:** Haters gonna say it’s fake!  
 **Thehero:** Do it for Harambe!  
 **Thehero:** what are THOOOOOSSSSEEEEE??!?!?!??!  
 **Thehero:** THOOOOSSEEEE?!??!?!  
 **Thehero:** THOOOOSSSEEE????!?!!!??  
 **BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa?:** What are you talking about?  
 **L’Amour:** I always knew that he was a little crazy.  
 **L’Amour:** This proves it.  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** I regret fighting a war for him.  
 **L’Amour:** A losing a war to him too?  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** Not relevant.  
 **Thehero:** I think that my independence is relevant!!!  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** Well, hate to break it to you, but you thought incorrectly,  
 **Thehero:** hahaha, no.   
**Thehero:** shut up.  
 **Thehero:** But seriously, you don’t know Harambe?  
 **Kagamine Kiku:** Isn’t that one of Kenya’s musical instruments?  
 **Thehero:** Umm no??   
**Thehero:** The gorilla?  
 **Pastaaaaa:** What gorilla?  
 **Thehero:** Meme?  
 **Pastaaaaa:** What’s a meme?  
 **Pastaaaaa:** Is pasta a meme?  
 **Pastaaaaa:** Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, PASTA!!!!  
 **Thehero:** Pasta isn’t a meme… yet…  
 **Thehero:** I guess it’s time to educate y’all on my precious MEME CULTURE!!!!****

******Thehero has added AWESOME** ** **

******AWESOME:** What is this?  
 **AWESOME:** A bunch of losers chat!!  
 **AWESOME:** Well, I’m here to educate you on the   
**TheHero:** MEME MEME MEME MEME CULtURE!!!  
 **Ludwig B:** I give up.** **

******Ludwig B has left World Meeting**   
**AWESOME has added Ludwig B**** **

******AWESOME: **nobody escapes the meme life!**** ** **

**********Ludwig B has left World Meeting**   
**AWESOME has added Ludwig B** ** ** ** **

**********Ludwig B:** BRUDER.  
 **TheHero:** NOBODY ESCAPES!!!** ** ** **

**********AWESOME has renamed this chat to MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH** ** ** ** **

**********AWESOME:** guess what???  
 **Thehero:** Here come dat boi!!  
 **AWESOME:** O shit whaddup?  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** WTF NO  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** NO MEMES  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** JUST NO  
 **AWESOME:** haters gonna hate  
 **Thehero:** hate hate hate  
 **BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa?:** What is this?  
 **AWESOME:** Hi, this is Chilli’s  
 **L’Amour:** I have seen memes, Prussia, you showed them to me.  
 **L’Amour:** That frog was too ugly to look at, so disgusting  
 **AWESOME:** bitch where?  
 **TheHero:** emBRACE YOUR UNCOMFORT ZONE  
 **AWESOME:** plUS HOW DARE YOU INSULT PEPE  
 **TheHero:** how… how could you?  
 **AWESOME:** SHAME!  
 **AWESOME:** SHAME ON YOU, YOUR FAMILY, AND YOUR COW!  
 **AWESOME:** Pepe is almost as awesome as me!  
 **TheHero:** Much love, much greatness  
 **TheHero:** Pepe, indeed.  
 **Pastaaaaa:** so is pasta a meme?  
 **TheHero:** not really  
 **BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa?** You still haven’t said what a meem is though  
 **BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa?** Hurry up or become one with Mother Russia!  
 **TheHero:** I’m not scared of you, commie!!!  
 **TheHero:** But memes, spelled MEMES get it right!   
**TheHero:** Yeah, memes, they’re…   
**TheHero:** Awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **AWESOME:** Sorry Alfred, but I already trademarked Awesome™, so you can’t use it!  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** You can’t trademark a word!  
 **AWESOME:** Well, I just did!  
 **TheHero:** Iggy you don’t understand.  
 **TheHero:** I’m™ Going™ To™ Trademark™ Everything™ So™You™Can’t™Say™Anything™About™It™  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** You can’t trademark every word!!  
 **TheHero:** I just trademarked Trademark™ and You™!!! You can’t use them!!!  
 **Hatsune Kiku:** I am sorry, Alfred-kun, Prussia-kun, but I have already trademarked every word in the English language,  
 **TheHero:** Wait what??  
 **Hatsune Kiku:** Yes, so you can’t say anything, technically.  
 **TheHero:** I’m sure you missed a word.  
 **Hatsune Kiku:** I took your Dictionary and trademarked every word in there, as well every number individually.  
 **AWESOME:** Ich wette, du hast es nicht Warenzeichen Deutsch!  
 **Hatsune Kiku:** I don’t know what you said, but I can assure you that I was able to trademark all of the words in the German dictionary that I could find.   
**TheHero:** Espanol?  
 **Hatsune Kiku:** I don’t know what language, but I’m assuming that’s not Klingon, Zulu, or Xhosa.  
 **TheHero:** What if I said it was Luxembourgish?  
 **Hatsune Kiku:** Then you would not be able to speak, as I trademarked all the words in Luxembourgish as well.  
 **TheHero:** What  
 **AWESOME:** Impossible.  
 **Hatsune Kiku:** You can check with Luxemburg, I worked with him, so technically we have joint ownership of all the words.  
 **AWESOME:** AS IF.  
 **TheHero:** I’m going to talk to him, right now. ** ** ** **

**********TheHero has left MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH** ** ** ** **

**********AWESOME: **I gotta see this to believe it.**** ** ** ** **

**************AWESOME has left MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************FlyingMintBunny:** Finally!  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** Thank you, Japan.  
 **Hatsune Kiku:** I am sorry, England-san, but please do not break my copyright rules.  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** Wait what?  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** You actually trademarked all those words?  
 **Hatsune Kiku:** Of course.   
**FlyingMintBunny:** What  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** What  
 **FlyingMintBunny:** What** ** ** ** ** **

**************FlyingMintBunny has left MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************L’Amour:** I think you broke him, Japan.  
 **Hatsune Kiku:** I am sorry.  
 **L’Amour:** ah well, he will have to speak my beautiful language forever, I suppose.  
 **Hatsune Kiku:** I trademarked all of the french words…. ** ** ** ** ** **

**************L’Amour has left MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************Ludwig B:** Well, I suppose I will log off too. Nothing was achieved, as per usual. ** ** ** ** ** **

**************Ludwig B has left MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************Pastaaaaa has left MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************Hatsune Kiku:** My 168 hours of work were not wasted, it seems.** ** ** ** ** **

**************Hatsune Kiku has left MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa? has left MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************panda:** aiyah!! My phone keeps ringing!  
 **panda:** what do i do?  
 **panda:** helo!  
 **panda:** panda: ** this is not working!  
 **panda:** anybody?  
 **panda:** ??  
 **panda:** what happened to this chat??  
 **panda:** aiyah!** ** ** ** **

************panda has left MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH** ** ** ** ** **

********** ** ** **

********** ** ** **

********** ** ** **

********** ** ** **

************Who?:** Who? Has left MEME LIFE, MEME DEATH ** ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, and please tell me if there are any mistakes!


End file.
